<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day 6: watching fireworks by peachpreach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405803">day 6: watching fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach'>peachpreach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, christmas atmosphere, sad but cozy, teen christmas stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10 sketches of wonsol for christmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day 6: watching fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the door slams behind hansol’s back and he pulls his favorite beanie hat deeper on his forehead, pressing his naughty curls down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“come on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he growls when he sees wonwoo at the gates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“merry christmas to you too, hansol-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo sounds sarcastically, but as soon as he notices the dark shadows covering hansol’s face, he is full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“parents, again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“who else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s rhetorical. they gain speed and their shoulders bump into each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what’s now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no enthusiasm in wonwoo’s voice. he hates it - being only able to ask same question again and again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“same old song, i am the worst son in the world, and how dare i object.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, sollie... that’s rude of them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hansol exhales.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but you know what is even worse, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hm?..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe they are right. maybe someone like me deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no... no, no!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just leave it, hyung. let’s just watch these damn fireworks as long as possible, because i suffocate in this place supposed to be my home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">something in hansol’s voice makes wonwoo let this conversation drown in silence. they climb the hill which is considered to be -<em>their</em>- since the day they became best friends. the best in the neighborhood. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the snow is joyful. wonwoo pokes extra pair of mittens to hansol without any questions and takes on his own. at the top of the hill the view is breathtaking. the town lies below, twinkling with hundreds of lights. every window is lit and warm. wonwoo exhales and feels hansol pulling his sleeve to sit near him on the body of the old fallen tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now... watch it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hansol declares in a whisper and wonwoo notices the reflection of the first firework lighting up the skies in hansol’s eyes, because it is hard not to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the fireworks set off one after another in different parts of the town. higher, and higher, and higher. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at the moment when the swish of them is silenced, hansol takes his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m sorry for spoiling your christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo huffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re the best part of it. you know it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hansol bites his lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i wanted to say the same.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they both smile and watch another bunch of sparks cutting the velvet of the night in pieces.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“merry christmas, hansol.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“merry christmas, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>